Satu Hari Bersama Hibari Senior
by Kiyoharu Gouriki
Summary: "Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Hibari? Kyouya? Kau pikir aku orang sinting yang memanggil namanya sendiri?" / Bad summary, Typo tak kasat mata,TYL!18x18,Sho-ai,BL. RnR,minna?


Satu Hari Bersama Hibari Senior

 **.**

 **.**

Title : Satu Hari Bersama Hibari Senior

Rated : T

Main cast:

Hibari Kyoya

Warning: TYL!18x18, Sho-ai,Typo berterbangan

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini benar-benar berasal dari hasil pemikiran Kiyo yang ga tau arah dan tujuannya. Dilarang meniru dengan cara apapun! Arigatou! #deepbow

 **.**

 **.**

 **Morning**

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!"

"Tidak."

"Kau berat, sialan!" Sungut pemuda dengan rambut hitam,sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya risih.

"Kau bercanda." Balas lawan bicaranya sambil mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di pinggang ramping pemuda itu.

"Apa nada bicaraku keliatan bercanda, herbivore?"

Pemuda dengan penampilan sama seperti dirinya itu terkekeh sejenak, "Oh, ayolah Hibari. Kau menyebut dirimu sendiri herbivore? Jangan membuatku tertawa."

Skak mat.

Shit, Hibari benar-benar terganggu dengan presensi makhluk di belakangnya sejak kemarin. Kalau kalian bingung, makhluk yang disebut Hibari itu adalah dirinya 10 tahun mendatang.

Tiba-tiba saja kemarin sore, ketika Hibari pulang dari SMP Namimori, makhluk astral –begitu Hibari menyebutnya– itu sudah duduk di beranda rumahnya lengkap dengan kimono hitam dan juga segelas teh hijau ditangannya. Membuat Hibari yang pertama kali melihatnya bernafsu untuk memberikan ciuman dari kedua tonfa miliknya.

"Oi, brengsek. Lepaskan aku."

"Cih. Jangan panggil aku begitu, Hibari. Aku juga punya nama." Balas lelaki berusia 10 tahun lebih tua itu.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Hibari? Kyouya? Kau pikir aku orang sinting yang memanggil namanya sendiri?"

"Kyou. Panggil aku Kyou." Jawabnya lalu membenamkan wajahnya di bahu remaja tanggung itu.

"Hei, brengsek. Memangnya dimana pemuda berkacamata itu? Kenapa kau bisa sampai kesini."

yang ditanya bukannya menjawab, tetapi menciumi bahu Hibari.

"Herbivore, lepaskan." Rajuk Hibari.

"Hibari, kau bau."

Sungguh, Hibari benar-benar ingin melempar lelaki di belakangnya ini.

"Salahkan saja orang brengsek yang seenaknya memelukku."

Kyou menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pernyataan Hibari. "Memang kenapa kalau aku memeluk diriku sendiri?"

Ini terdengar sangat ambigu.

Tidak ada jawaban, Kyou lalu mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi Hibari.

"Jangan seenaknya." Ujar pemuda itu sambil menyikut perut rata Kyou.

"–Pergilah." Rajuk Hibari –lagi.

Helaan napas dari belakang membuat Hibari tersenyum dalam hati.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Perlahan, ia melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Hibari.

Remaja tanggung itu lalu segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, diikuti Kyou. Ia menyambar handuk lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi kamarnya. Tetapi, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti tepat di ambang pintu. Ia melirik tajam lelaki yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyou memandang polos Hibari. "Mandi."

"Pakai kamar mandi luar, Herbivore." Sahut Hibari lalu kembali melangkah masuk.

Tidak mengindahkan Hibari, Kyou juga ikut masuk.

Langkah Hibari kembali terhenti, tatapan menusuk kembali ia layangkan.

"Kau cari mati ya?" Desisnya.

"Aku mau mandi."

Hibari menahan napasnya sebentar lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Dimana ia menyimpan tonfanya?

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyou, memandang Hibari dengan salah satu alis terangkat.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa kalau kita mandi bersama? Toh, kita juga sama-sama laki-laki. Tidak ada salahnya kan? Atau jangan-jangan kau malu karena–"

'Buagh!'

"Hentikan bualan konyol mu itu sialan." Setelah mengucapkan hal pedas itu, Hibari menurunkan kakinya dari perut dirinya yang satunya.

'Brak'

Pintu kamar tertutup dengan keras, diikuti erangan pelan dari lelaki dewasa yang tengah memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri.

 _'Apa–Aku baru sadar diriku dulu begitu sadis.'_

Siapapun pasti tau ini suara batin siapa.

 **-[TYL!18x18]-**

Hibari bukanlah seorang dari fandom sebelah yang senang berendam lama-lama di bath up. Sungguh, ia bersumpah dia bukanlah seorang maniak air. Tetapi, biarlah sekarang dia berendam sejenak di dalam bath upnya. Merenggangkan otot-otot lehernya, merasakan kehangatan air, dan juga sejenak memejamkan mata.

Uhh.. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah laku dirinya yang lain. Sejak kemarin lelaki itu datang di kediaman Hibari, lelaki dewasa itu terus saja merecoki dirinya. Menyuruh-nyuruh dirinya, melarang pelayan untuk melayani mereka berdua , bahkan dia seenaknya menyuruh semua pelayan di kediaman Hibari untuk libur selama dua hari penuh. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan, Hibari hanya tidak habis pikir.

Dan dia hanya bisa menggemelatukkan gigi saja menghadapi Hibari senior. Tidak.. Hibari bukannya tidak berani untuk langsung menghunuskan pedang atau menggigit lelaki itu sampai mati. Dia berani, hanya saja dia tidak bisa. Kenapa? Karena Hibari senior itu punya kartu as miliknya. Ouhh! Benar-benar deh.

Lama berendam, ia lalu keluar dari bath up. Mengeringkan diri dengan handuk lalu memakai satu per satu baju yang ia bawa setelah itu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kyou menyapu pandangannya ketika sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dalam kamar Hibari. Dahinya berkerut saat tidak mendapati adanya presensi dari dirinya yang lain. Angkat bahu acuh, ia kemudian mendudukkan diri diatas kasur Hibari. Tangannya bergerak mengusak rambutnya dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya kemudian berbaring terlentang.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa terdampar di tempat ini. Perasaan tujuan utamanya hanyalah untuk mengunjungi Namimori pada masa ini dengan meminta bantuan alat yang dibuat Irie Shouichi pada masanya. Tetapi entahlah, tubuhnya bekerja tanpa dia sadari sudah menggiringnya ke depan sebuah rumah yang ia ketahui adalah miliknya pada masa ini. Sekarang pun ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa sampai menginap di rumah ini.

Mata kelabunya menilik kearah jam yang menggantung di ruangan itu. Aneh, ini sudah satu setengah jam sejak dia dan Hibari memutuskan untuk mandi terpisah. Setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya, pria _topless_ itu beranjak dari posisinya –Keluar ruangan.

Sebuah bau sedap khas makanan menyapa indra penciuman lelaki itu ketika ia menjejakkan kaki di depan dapur. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit saat menyadari bahwa perpaduan dari seorang karnivor dan juga sebuah apron adalah hal yang begitu indah. Perlahan ia membawa dirinya mendekati sosok itu, kedua tangannya ia letakkan pada pinggang ramping pemuda di depannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga pemuda itu, berbisik dengan pelan tanpa menurunkan sudut bibirnya.

"Selamat pagi _love_."

–DEG

Hibari yakin dirinya tidak mempunyai penyakit khusus. Dia sudah periksa ke dokter bulan lalu, dan hasilnya dia positive sehat –bukan positive hamil, tolong. Dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai penyakit kelainan jantung atau pernapasan. Tetapi entah mengapa sekarang jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, ditambah dengan pipinya yang memerah tanpa suatu alasan yang jelas –baginya seperti itu.

Ia kemudian menyikut perut rata orang di belakangnya dengan cukup keras, tetapi matanya membelalak,

"Apa yang kau lakukan tanpa memakai baju sialan!" Oh, itu bukan pertanyaan.

Yang ditanya lalu mengubah posisi berdiri disamping Hibari, sebelah tangannya masih melingkar pada pinggang Hibari dan salah satunya bergerak meraih dagu pemuda 10 tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Membawa wajah pemuda itu melihat ke arahnya. Seringai jahil terpampang dengan jelas.

"Sedang belajar menjadi seorang 'istri' yang baik eh, Kyoya?"

Segera Hibari memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali fokus pada ikan yang sedang ia panggang tanpa menggubris pertanyaan asal Kyou.

"Singkirkan tangan sial mu itu brengsek,"

"Tidak."

"Singkirkan atau kau makan diluar."

Pelukan terlepas. Menurut saja daripada tidak makan, pikir Kyou.

Hibari memulai aktivitasnya menyiapkan piring,dsb. Lalu menatanya di meja makan. Hibari tidak tau apa yang diinginkan makhluk yang saat ini menatapnya lekat-lekat, dia hanya melaksanakan tugas sialannya dengan baik.

"makan." Perintah Hibari.

Tanpa aba-aba, lelaki dewasa itu mengambil duduk dan memulai makannya dengan kidmat.

Lama, tidak ada yang diperbincangakan, hening menyelimuti mereka. Keduanya tengah asik tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

* * *

 **Afternoon**

"Oi, Hibari."

Setelah sarapan, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Hibari duduk bersandar pada kusen pintu pembatas antara taman belakang dengan ruang keluarga, sedangkan Kyou asik menonton acara yang diputarkan pada televisi.

Hibari hanya melirik Kyou dari sudut matanya, sama sekali tidak ada minat.

Pria itu melemparkan sepasang tonfa ke arah Hibari. Hibari yang memiliki refleks yang cukup bagus, menangkap kedua tonfa itu dengan sigap. Ia memandang Kyou datar.

Seringai tipis plus meremehkan terpatri di wajah Kyou, ia memutar-mutar sebuah borgol yang tergantung pada jari telunjuknya.

"Ayo kita bertarung, di bukit belakang sekolah."

 **-[TYL!18x18]-**

Hibari merupakan pribadi yang cukup berbeda dari para guardian yang lain. Selain menjadi guardian terkuat, ia juga seperti memiliki sebuah kesenangan tersendiri terhadap pertarungan. Entah hobi atau apa, ia bahkan selalu membawa tonfa kemana-mana, alasannya simpel kalau-kalau ditanya kenapa selalu begitu,

" _Agar aku bisa dengan mudah menebas siapa saja yang melanggar aturan."_

Hibari sendiri orangnya lebih menyukai kekerasan sebagai penyelesaian masalah dari pada harus berunding bersama-sama –membosankan, pikirnya.

Suara besi yang beradu sudah bergaung sedari tadi di bukit Namimori. Terlihat dua orang dengan perawakan sama, sedang bergelut dibantu dengan sepasang tonfa yang menjadi senjata mereka.

Seringai tampan dapat terlihat dari lelaki yang lebih tinggi, sedangkan ekspresi kesal terlihat dari lelaki yang lebih kecil.

–Sret

Ayunan tonfa berhasil Kyou hindari dengan melempar tubuhnya ke belakang. Seringai meremehkan masih saja ia perlihatkan.

Disisi lain, Hibari yang tidak puas dengan hasil yang ia dapat membawa kakinya untuk melayangkan tendangan pada wajah Kyou yang dengan mudahnya lelaki itu tahan dengan tonfanya.

"Cih."

Pergelutan pun kembali berlanjut dengan Kyou yang masih memimpin –tidak mendapat luka sama sekali–

– **JRSS**

– **JRSS**

Kyou yang tengah menangkis serangan Hibari menengadahkan wajahnya ketika tetesan-tetesan air jatuh membasahi permukaan kulitnya.

Gerimis,batinnya.

Ia berbalik melihat Hibari yang masih asik mengayunkan tonfa di hadapannya.

"Oi Hibari–"

Dan

'Buagh'

Tubuhnya terjungkal ke belakang dengan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Dihadapannya, berdiri Hibari dengan seringai puasnya. Tanpa mempedulikan seringai menjebalkan pemuda di hadapannya itu, Kyou melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sebentar lagi hujan," tuturnya sembari menghapus darah dengan jari telunjuknya.

Hibari langsung membuat gestur siap bertarung lagi, "Siapa peduli. Kita lanjutkan, Herbivore."

Bersamaan dengan hujan yang sebelumnya rintik-tintik, kini sudah turun dengan deras. Membuat tubuh bagian atas Hibari tampak, ketika air sudah membasahi kemeja putih Hibari.

 **Pemandangan bagus eh, Kyou?**

Seringai kembali nampak, perlahan Kyou beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati Hibari. Tangannya bergerak merenggangkan dasi yang melingkar pada lehernya.

Hibari tersentak melihat Kyou mendekatinya dengan perlahan, wajah garang masih ia pasang, gestur siap bertarung tidak dia ubah.

"Jangan mendekat, atau aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati." Katanya, walaupun hatinya sudah berdugem ria ketika melihat wajah seksi Kyou.

"Begitukah?"

Dan satu tarikan membuat Hibari sekarang sudah berada di dalam dekapan Kyou. Tonfanya sudah jatuh!

"Ne, Kyoya.. Apa kau tengah menggodaku?" bisiknya dengan suara yang dibuat seseduktif mungkin.

Saliva Hibari telan dengan berat, "M-maksudmu." Berusha menahan agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar.

Perlahan, Kyou membawa tangannya menelusuri tubuh bagian atas Hibari, dengan gerakan slow motion ia meletakkan tanganya di atas dada pemuda itu.

"Dengan pakaian seperti ini, apa kau yakin mau melanjutkan pertarungan?"

* * *

 **Night**

Mandi,sudah.

Makan malam,sudah.

Nah, sekarang tinggal tidur.

Hibari hendak memutar kenop kamarnya, sebelum seorang pengganggu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kyoya, temani aku nonton."

"Tidak."

"Permintaanku mutlak, Kyoya."

"Oh. Lepaskan! Aku ingin tidur, sialan." Tangannya bergerak memukul lengan Kyou yang melingkar pada pinggangnya.

"Hoo, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menghubungi Irie Shouichi dan menyuruhnya menyebarkan berita bahwa seorang Hibari Kyoya–"

"–kita nonton di ruang keluarga." Potong Hibari cepat-cepat. Hei! Masih mengompol di usia 10 tahun itu adalah hal yang wajar.

 **Ehem.. mungkin itu menurutmu Hibari.**

Kyou tersenyum dalam hati. Ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengikuti langkah Hibari menuju ruang keluarga. Kyou menyalakan layar televisi, kemudian duduk di bawah sofa. Hibari diam memperhatikan Kyou. Ketika ia hendak mendudukan diri diatas empuknya sofa, Kyou menarik dirinya hingga jatuh terduduk di antara kedua kaki yang di lebarkan pria itu.

"Apa-apaan ini." Desis Hibari.

"ssttt.. filmnya sudah akan dimulai." Tutur Kyou lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Hibari. Hibari mendengus kasar dan ikut-ikutan melihat film yang terputar pada layar LCD di depannya.

Film sudah dimulai sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Hibari menguap. perlahan ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Kyou. Matanya yang setengah sayu ia paksakan untuk tetap fokus pada film yang terputar.

Kyou yang menyadari tingkah laku Hibari kemudian mengelus pelan surai raven pemuda itu.

"Tidurlah kalau kau mengantuk." Ujarnya seraya mencium puncak kepala Hibari.

Tidak ada jawaban hanya sebuah anggukan dari lawan bicara. Hibari benar-benar mengantuk kala itu.

Setelah merasa Hibari sudah terlelap, ia menghentikan elusannya dan kembali fokus pada film.

.-.

23.45

Sudah hampir tengah malam, dan film yang ia lihat baru saja selesai. Ia menghela napas pelan kemudian beralih menatap Hibari yang masih tertidur.

' _dia begitu polos dan manis..'_

Senyuman lembut menghiasi wajahnya. Ia kembali berbisik pada eksistensi Hibari yang terlelap.

"Selamat ulangtahun sayang.."

Dan pria itu menemukan alasan mengapa ia berada di kediamannya pada masa ini. –Merayakan ulangtahun dengan Hibari –dirinya dimasa lalu, sekaligus orang yang ia cintai–

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **A/N : iya saya tau ini telaaaatt banget buat memperingati ulangtahunnya Hibacchi. Ampuni sayaa!**

 **Yup! Ini selfcestnya Hibari. Saya bikin fanfic ini karena saya merasa miris dengan pair ini di FFn dikitnya sangaaattt. Saya sedih :" saya nyari-nyari jarang ketemu. Saya ga bisa banyak bacod :" saya sudahi sampai disini. Semoga readers-san puas dengan cerita ini!**

 **Review?Fav?**


End file.
